Charades
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Mello's whim brought confusion to Near. The albino then will do everything to get his answers. Why? It's just that your rival suddenly confesses to you through playing charades and Near...well Near just can't help but to also play along. He is still a child in heart after all. -Near x Mello-Fluff. Matt and Mello humor and friendship
1. Charades

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note**

**Author's Note: wats up?! Here is anothe fic for you guys :D it is just fluffy and cute and I think they are kind of out of character here. But reviews maybe?**

Near took a puzzle piece and expertly placed it on the missing space. His free hand twirling a lock of his perfect white hair. The window in the common room reflected the Spring sunlight. He was alone again with his puzzle while the rest of the Whammy kids played soccer outside...

Being alone all the time is just also normal for Near...

He finally completed the puzzle, and then splashed all the pieces on the floor again. And before he could start putting the first piece, a loud knock on his door broke the silence...

And he knew who it was right away.

"Come in" his voice remained emotionless, but different things are running in his head. What if _he_ beats him again? The bruise on his side wasn't even healed yet.

The door creaked open, showing the face of a certain fiery blonde.

"Playing the damn same puzzle over and over again?" His mouth formed into a smirk and walked further into the room. Near did not respond and remained focused on his puzzle.

The sound of rubbing leather cued him that the blue eyed blonde was sitting beside of him. The little albino felt slightly uneasy feeling burning blue eyes pierce through his skin, but then again, still remained composed.

"Aren't you bored?"

"What is Mello's reason for going in my room?"

Yes, near had considered this his room. Because he spent way more time here than the other kids. But right now his room didn't seem to offer him comfort from his so called rival.

"Hm...why I wonder?" His husky voice ringed in the smaller boy's ears. There is definitely a reason why the blonde wanted to see him. It is either he saw the results of the latest test or he ran out of chocolate and he needs something where he could venture out his frustration.

"Mello must've had a reason why he would want to see me." He continued twirling his hair, but now a little faster. He always did this when he is in serious conversations and is trying to cover his nervousness. His oval obsidian eyes now looking at Mello's direction, but not looking at him directly.

"Hey Near...lets play a game." The loud mouthed blonde said finally.

_'Mello was asking him to play a game?'_ Near had a cluster of violent games in his mind. Mello must be talking about those kind of games that would most probably kill the smaller genius.

Near then stopped twirling his hair, his eyes now fully looking at the attractive blonde. Mello looked triumphant knowing that Near is paying him some attention.

"What kind of game would Mello want to play?"

"Charades..."

"Charades? I would appreciate Mello telling me how to play that game...if possible."

"You don't even fucking now how to play charades? I thought you know every single damn thing?" His rival chuckled at the thought, but then also immediately brought back his focus on the albino.

"It is a game that could be played by two persons or more. One will act something out while the rest will guess what it is. And the one acting out could enact if how many words and syllables. Whoever guessed it right will, let's say, win or...get a prize."

The little genius thought of it for awhile and was quite surprised that the blonde is willing to play a rather innocent game with him.

"Then...you'll be the one to act it out."

"That is quite obvious. I can't imagine you acting something out...you would end up looking like retard."

"What if my guess is correct then?"

"Then, you'll get a surprise." The older boy smirked. The white haired genius now grew curious of what surprise must he be talking about.

"Okay. Then...should we start?"

The blonde's smirk grew wider and stood up. He tinted his head a little causing his golden locks to fall slightly on his shoulder. He then wore and expression that looks like he was deep in his thoughts. Near than smiled a little, wondering what the blonde will act out. The young boy thought of a duck, a dog or a cat. Watching Mello act those out could be the most interesting show the smaller genius had ever seen...

The sapphire eyed blonde then indicated first that it had three words...

The blonde then rose his index finger up cuing Near that it the first word which the young boy immediately guessed. He then rose his right hand on to his left arm and tapped It once. Near then guessed that it meant one syllable.

The blonde then pointed at himself, which made near kind of confused.

_'Maybe he meant...'Mello'? But obviously not...because he said it was only one syllable. But he's pointing to himself...there is a 99% chance he meant 'I' ' _

The little albino then nodded his head as a sign that he got it. The blonde then put his two hands together just in front of his chest forming a heart next.

'_Mello is definitely not trying his best to make it hard_. 'He guessed right away that the heart represented 'love' .

Near nodded his head again and grabbed a lock of his white hair, twirling it. He assumed that the last word must be either 'chocolate' or maybe 'beating Near' '

The older blonde then pointed his leather gloved finger at Near. He was now smiling. Near's brain didn't quite register what Mello meant yet. He turned his head back and looked for possible evidences -but behind him, was just a wall.

His brain's gears then started moving, slowly getting what Mello said.

'_Impossible'_

He then snapped his head back forward but was caught by someone's soft lips. His eyes widened as he felt his first kiss getting stolen. He then realized that it was the blonde who was kissing him. He stared in shock as Mello broke the kiss. The attractive older genius then made his way out in the common room, leaving the dumbfounded genius sitting on the floor, his temperature increasing and heart beat racing. He then decided to stop pulling his hair and went back at his abandoned puzzle.

He was now sitting at the common room again, as if nothing happened.

But deep in his mind he was thinking how he could get Mello for getting his first kiss and running away without giving him his prize.

And to get Mello say the little three words himself without playing charades.

**Author's Note: hahhahahaa! Yea so that's all...it's quite sure no? And Near was kind of out of character..the Near in this story is innocent and cute :3**

**Oh well...I hope you like my idea of Mello confessing using the game charades!**

**So, reviews maybe?**


	2. Valentine Creep

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note and its characters. ( Even though I want to )**

**Author's Note: New chapter for charades! Well I just hope you guys like this one(or else I'll cry T T ) Any way this one is set in Mello Yellow's POV and it is sort of long.**

**Title: Problem no.1 : Valentine Creep**

"Mello!" The striped redhead screamed in the blonde's ear.

The chocoholic snapped his eyes open and immediately shot up from his bed.

"Damnit Matt! Don't f*cking wake me up that way!" The blonde smacked his best friend's neck and the smoker just burst laughing on front of his attacker.

"Haha. And it is bad to curse so early in the morning." The redhead then pulled his DS and continued playing Mario Kart. For Heaven's sake. Such a kiddie game for someone with as high intelligence as Matt.

The blonde started to shake his head trying to stop the ringing in his left ear. Damn. He will definitely sue Matt for making his eardrum defective.

"Shit. Why the hell should you do that?" The blonde then shot a glare at Matt that made the redhead pause his game for a while. He only returned a glance under his dark auburn hair and decided to resume his game.

He knew right away that the blonde won't let this go and would hear no end of it no matter what he did.

"It's Valentine's day." That earned a chain of curses from his best friend again. Though he actually had no reason of screaming at Mello's ear so early in the morning, he just said a more reasonable reply.

If he said: _'Oh because you look cute when you get angry early in the morning!'_ Not gonna work.

"Ugh. I bet those chicks are going crazy right now." Mello sighed and leant on the head board beside his nightstand and then unwrapped the bar of chocolate _Hershey_ that he was keeping underneath his pillow.

"That's not healthy Mels."

"Like you give a f*ck"

"I do. Come on, Mels, You've been eating nothing but a single chocolate bar for breakfast since you were four. And no doubt you'll get diabetes sooner or later. And if you become freaking diabetic, then worse comes to worst, you died….I…" Matt trailed off at the last words of his sentence making Mello look at him. He could feel his sapphire eyes looking at him with a burning sensation.

"What?" The blonde's voice had a little bit of thoughtfulness in his voice that resulted to the gamer's smirk.

"My two player video games will be useless." Mello threw his pillow on Matt and coincidentally, he lost the game because of it. He turned to a Mello with an offending look that the blonde just ignored. But Matt, despite with the despair of getting to the 4th place in his game, started laughing hysterically with the thought of Mello expecting a different answer. He then heard the rubbing of leather between Mello's legs that made him look up and was surprised to see the blonde now in front of him. And before he knew it, the blonde was already strangling him. The two wrestled for a few minutes on the redhead's bed before deciding to stop and headed downstairs to eat.

The two geniuses got a tray and approached the lengthy line. Noises were coming from different directions in the cafeteria resulting to the annoyed face his friend was wearing.

"heh. My words actually sunk in." The redhead started.

"I'm just plain hungry." The Blonde grabbed a bowl of hot cream soup, scrambled eggs, bacon and a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

'_Stupid Roger. Serving ice cream so early in the morning'_

The temperamental genius then made his way in an isolated part of the cafeteria with his ever loyal gamer following behind him like a dog. He set his tray rather loudly as a cue to the other kids that the king is here. Matt just sat beside him still not letting go of his DS. The blonde devoured his food in a quick pace leaving only the scoop of chocolate ice cream for dessert. His eyes roamed around the room and then noticed the whammy girls looking at him with shy faces.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Their eyes felt like they were about to haunt him. He looked away from the crowd and stared at the view outside the window.

_'I hate Valentine's day. I hate it when girls look at you like creeps. '_The thought of receiving a bunch of chocolates from them made his mood lighter though. _'Well, at least Valentine's day has some perks on it.' _

His eyes then rolled involuntarily on an introverted part of the room seeing a white figure sitting on it. The albino was still twirling his hair with his left hand and his other hand working on his puzzle. His cheeks began to be pinkish a bit remembering the_ incident_ in the common room two days ago. He didn't really intend to do_ that. _And about the charades thing and the "I heart you" thing is totally something Mello never understood. He told himself that it was a whim, or rather he didn't just want to admit it to himself. He knew in himself that he had hated the albino for always being the best. And it wouldn't change even in a million years...wouldn't it?

He put the running questions in his head and focused at the child that was sitting 5 meters away from him. Near hadn't stopped twirling his hair and his eyes still cold and emotionless. 'I_ wonder what he's thinking ?'_ He observed his rival further noticing that he only had a single apple for breakfast. Does he have Cibophobia or something? I wonder what he eats at lunch.(?)

He then felt the younger genius' gaze at him. His dark obsidian eyes stared at him that had made his spine shudder. His clear eyes looked like it has a lot of secrets. But at the same time, tempting you too figure them out. The blonde realized that his best friend was now staring at both of them with amused green eyes. His gentle stare on the albino turned into a threatening glare. He then turned his head to look at the gamer assuming that the gamer will nag him on what was happening.

"What was _that _for Mels?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I could feel the _love_ for a moment there."

"What the—" The blonde abruptly stood up focusing his clenched fist on the red head, his temper reaching its limit. He felt the albino's stare still on him making him the more annoyed.

"Woah, Woah, Man! Chill!" The smoker rose both of his hands up in surrender and the annoyed blonde let go of his vest making the redhead stagger.

"Damn it Matt! Why do you wear a vest in such a hot day!"

"That is so out of topic."

"ARGH!" Mello stomped towards the exit door of the cafeteria. He walked in a pace where normal human beings wouldn't do. A big bump on the forehead made him stop on where he was going.

"F*ck!" His anger is beyond limit now.

"Mello! Don't curse so early in the morning!" A big manly voice made the blonde snort, knowing who it was. He just walked past his advisor, Roger, as if he didn't do anything. The stunned Roger stood there with a frown on his face. And then here goes Matt, doing the same thing his best friend did.

"Ouc—"

"Matt, I demand you to talk to Mello about his bad habit this instant!" The old man glanced at him like he was the one at fault. But Matt knew he shouldn't do what his pal is doing, that he should be at the good side of the book. Matt just smiled at him obviously hiding his intentions.

"Sure, Roger."

"Good." The man then left him there playing his DS and approached the other tables checking what they've eaten. The auburn haired genius headed in the room both he and Mello shared and stopped playing just for a moment to smirk.

"Well maybe I should prioritize my bad habits first?"

The hot headed blonde arrived at their room soon after, stopping for a while to catch his breath. His lungs swallowed a fistful of air until his breathing was on the normal pace. He grasped the knob tightly and opened the oaked door. He didn't realize the pink sticky not pasted on his door until it was fully opened. He frowned as he got the small letter and read it.

_'Your lips taste like chocolate, making me want to want more….'_

His eyes widen as he read the sentence with bold letters again and again. It was definitely someone who will give him chocolate eventually. But then it didn't make him happy the least bit.

His leather gloved hands began to shake fervently. The piece of paper dropped from his hands and landed beneath the redhead that was panting beside him.

"You were fas—" The striped genius noticed the pink small paper beneath him and reached for it. He smiled at the note before reading it, not even a single bit annoyed of the goggles between his eyes the note.

After reading the bold letters that were written nicely on the paper, he just stared at it. He looked like he was trying to burn a whole through the piece of material. The words then started to register in his mind, making sense. He threw the note into the air and laughed like there's not tomorrow at the sight of his best friend shivering until his spine.

"Mels. You've got one hell of a Valentine creep chasing after you again. "

**Author's note: yey! The second chapter is done! On to the next one~~~~~**

**Note: Cibophobia = Fear of food.**


	3. Mission no1: My Prize ( Part 1 )

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note.**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 for you guys! This one is set on our fluffy little detective's POV now ~evil Grin~**

**Title: Mission no.1: My Prize ( part 1)**

The blonde brought his fist near his Matt's face with an annoyed look on his face. He then glanced at me for approximately just for a length of 1 second and returned his focus on the whimpering redhead.

"Woah, Woah, Man! Chill!" I saw the redhead bring both of his hands up near Mello's face.

The Blonde then cursed under his breath and yelled a few more statements that did not register in the young detective's brain. He continued to observe both parties as he twirled his white hair. His dark eyes followed the blonde's quick pace of walking until he bumped into Roger.

_'I wonder what made Mello so annoyed so early in the morning.'_ He already knew the answer as always. It was always his existence. But I do think that Mello had a different reason now. He was sure something changed between him and his so called rival since that day. The day where Mello told him he loved him and stole his first kiss. Near felt hot at remembering that moment, his face not showing any sign of excitement though. His lips curled slightly as the thought of how coincidental it is that toady is Valentine's day , fitting the current mood between him and the blonde. He never really thought that the blonde feels that way. He always thought that he only interacted with Near because he wanted to show the hatred hidden beneath.

Near's supposed smile became a frown_. 'Why did Mello hate him besides of being the best?'_ Despite the robotic façade he always wears in front of the blonde, he never hated him. He even thought that maybe he liked him. His impulsive personality caught Near's full attention without the albino realizing it.

The little detective drowned in his thoughts deeper , questions flowing from corner to corner in his mind. What if he actually liked Mello? Is he a masochist? Should he tell Mello? Is he also thinking of me? Does the blonde really feel that way? Or is he faking it?

The last thought made the young genius' half lidded eyes widen_. 'What if Mello didn't really meant it that way? What if he was fooling around me again?'_ He felt a sting of pain stab through his heart. He knew that it should not be of his concern, but a part of him didn't want that. He wanted Mello to also have the same feelings for him.

"Near!"

The innocent looking genius snapped in reality and just glanced at the side. He saw a tall man standing beside him with a worried expression and everybody at him with confused looks, murmurs coming out from each other's lips.

Being the center of attention always annoyed near to no extent.

"What is it, Roger?" Annoyance present in his tone.

"I was calling you for a while now and you weren't responding."

"I apologize for my rudeness. I was slightly taken back by my thoughts for a moment."

He twirled his white strands rather vigorously in the feeling of nervousness. It was a common emotion for him. It was the _only_ emotion for him. Emotions like anger, happiness and love was a totally unfamiliar thing for him. Loneliness is also something new to him. But he always cared less if he was alone or not.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Is this some test for my consciousness, Roger?"

"I'm merely asking if you do."

"It is Valentine's day." The way he said Valentine's day was quite bitter. He never appreciated the significance of this day. He only saw this as something annoying and tiring. Girls confessing here and there and the scent of chocolate enveloping the whole place. It is not like he received chocolates or confessions or anything, but he didn't like the noise they're making.

"Good luck then, N." He turned his head to the disappearing man, startled that he called him by the name N. And what did he mean by good luck? Does he mean by good luck in getting girls to confess to you? Or good luck in confessing? Near then shivered at the thought. First of all, they wouldn't. And if they did, he was afraid that he might reject them in a rather harsh way. Second, there is 0% chance he would attempt to confess to anyone—to a certain blonde. A sudden realization then snapped in his mind.

He hadn't claimed his _prize _to Mello yet.

He smirked at the realization. Mello promised that he would give him a prize if he won, but he didn't. The albino's lips formed into a thin line of annoyance. He hated it when someone breaks his promise. He will do everything to claim what is his. He hated losing, just like Mello. He is still a _child_ after all.

And he has a _plan_.

**Author's Note: hihihihi~~ Part 2 coming up! ( wait…did you see what I did there? )**


	4. Mission no1: My Prize ( Final Part )

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note**

**Author's Note: part 2 is finally finished! Oh dear….now I have to think about chapter 4 - Just wish I'll be finished with the next chapter soon. – finding Near for a hug- (this chapter is set on Near's and Mello's POV.**

**Title: Mission no.1: My Prize ( final part) **

Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his temple, his translucent skin turning into a slight shade of red because of the rising heat in his body. It was his first time running in a very fast pace around Whammys. His body is starting to give up, but his mind refused. He needed to reach Mello's door before he has gotten there. He knew it would be stupid to walk at the same direction as Mello's so he had to look for a shortcut. Shortcuts in Whammys are knowledge the albino knew well. It all started when he was still four. When he is not used to his rival's continuous beatings, he would wander around the orphanage hoping not to encounter the blonde. And during his trip, he discovered shortcuts heading in different people's chambers including Mello's and Matt's room. Sometimes Mello would ask him how he could be so fast in arriving in a certain area with the fragile body of his. He always had the same response of 'I don't really know.' He couldn't just tell the blonde that he knew shortcuts around the area or else he would think that he intended to escape, and will soon result to more beatings. However, the albino stopped going through shortcuts when he got used to Mello hurting him, which made him realize that he has a slight masochistic tendency.

His memories blocked his mind for a moment but he returned to his mission soon after when he arrived at the blonde's oaked door. He glanced at the sticky note he was holding and quickly stick it on his door. He was panting like crazy and thank God he arrived first. It will be really awkward if they met and he didn't also want Mello to know who placed the note right away, though it is quite obvious who it is. He read the letters he nicely wrote on the piece of paper exclusively for Mello and then smiled.

_'If Mello sees this, He will be totally freaked out.' _

His statement sounded so cheesy and it is also his first time of writing this kind of thing for someone. Good thing it is Valentine's day and everyone will think it is simply normal. He shivered at the part where he wrote '…want more'. He was totally not trying to be flirty or anything. He is also not trying to go with the flow with the other Whammy kids. He was trying to provoke Mello – to creep him out. He smirked at the thought that he was really good at this. His existence itself creep people out. He can't help but chuckle a little. He knew right away that his plan is working. That there is a 99% chance that Mello will fall for it. The remaining 1% is for the chance of pure luck that Mello wouldn't. The temperamental blonde never realized that he could be manipulated by someone like Near so easily…

By someone that also has a bit of naughtiness under a cold mannequin –like façade.

Near then hurriedly ran at the corner of the hall when he heard a sound produced by the friction between the soft surface of the floor and the rubber beneath someone's boots. Pants echoed through the hall as he saw and attractive blonde intake a fistful of air in his lungs. Near then slowly walked away making sure that he wouldn't make a single sound, heading to the common room. His lips were still curled as his socks padded along the halls. He then grabbed a lock of his hair and began twirling it, his nervousness seeping in. He felt the children's eyes look at him with confused multicolored eyes.

_'Ah. I'm drenched in sweat.'_ He brought his arm and tried to wipe the sweat surrounding his face. No wonder the children looked like they've seen something unusual.

He was finally in the common room, making his way towards the abandoned dice tower he left this morning. He sat then on the floor with his usual position. His left knee tucked in his chest, his left hand twirling his pure white hair, and his other free hand working on the tower. The smile didn't vanish. He seemed like a content child playing with his toys. Now, all he has to do is wait.

Footsteps echoed outside the room making the albino genius flinch. It sounded like it was in a hurry, but the albino cared less for he knew it didn't belong to Mello.

A sight of a figure then appeared in the corner in his eye, but still didn't respond. He was about to place to last die to complete his master piece when he heard a feminine voice call his name.

"N-Near…"

Near then knew who it was .He lifted his head, obsidian eyes showing underneath his white wavy bangs.

Linda.

**Mello's POV**

"So annoying!"

"Who are you talking to Mels?" The smoker then lifted his sepia tinted goggles, looking at his now annoyed best friend.

"The air." The blonde's tone full of sarcasm.

The redhead just said nothing and lit up a cigarette. He knew that Mello would say it sooner or later even without him begging for it.

"Near is just so damn annoying!" The temperamental genius brought his leather gloved hands near his face. His legs shaking like hell with too much annoyance running through his body.

"Why?"

"The fucking letter! Are you blind!? Didn't you see it?" The blue eyed blonde glared at the redhead, making him wince. What is the connection of Near and the letter? It just didn't sound right. Unless—

"Mello. What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How was Near connected with the cheesy letter written for you?" Matt is obviously ignoring Mello's previous question.

The blonde then shot up. Realizing what his best friend meant. He forgot that he hadn't told him about the incident two days ago, making him more irritated.

_'What the hell should I tell him now?'_

"I didn't do anything."

"You're not a good liar."

"I said I didn't do anyt-"

"You know Near, Mello. You know that that ice cold mechanical person won't do something that could step on his pride. In short, he is not the type that flirts. Man, You would've done something out of this universe for Near to act like a fucking homosexual." Matt then returned to his DS spitting out curses under his breath that is not quite audible.

Mello felt like cutting his tongue, and then breaking his neck next. He has no choice but to tell the gamer what actually happened. Shit. Just shit this. He would definitely hear no end of the redhead's assumptions.

_'I shouldn't have done it in the first place…'_ Mello sighed heavily, thinking about the consequences.

"Well?"

"I kissed Near."

The green eyed redhead shot a look at Mello with a mix of shocked and amused expression. He dropped his DS and the sound echoed in the cramped room. Mello blushed slightly because of too much embarrassment, while Matt turned red due to the fact that he was holding in his laughter.

After a few more seconds, Matt couldn't hold it any longer and burst out a deafening laughter. He rolled on the floor while holding his aching stomach. Mello can't do anything but shoot him an annoyed glare which made him laugh harder. Matt's ears also turned to crimson red and tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"HAHAHAH!...hahaha…ha..I—" He then wiped the tears away in a rather annoying way. Mello just got another bar of his favorite chocolate brand, waiting for Matt to gain his composure back. He knew that he couldn't do anything to stop his best friend from laughing no matter how many fucking curses he spat.

Matt then plunked down on the bed where Mello was resting, a blush still present on the blonde's cheeks.

"You done?"

"Yea…."

They were an awkward silence between the two geniuses, the sound from the snapping of Mello's chocolate bar making everything the more awkward.

"I always _knew_." The redhead decided to blurt out.

"Knew what?"

"That you guys will develop that kind of level in _intimacy_ eventually."

"WHAT INTIMACY?!" The blonde exploded if full fury. He smacked the back of his best friend's head making him out of balance.

"That hurt Mels!"

"That fucking albino will really pay for this!" The blonde abruptly stood up and then disappeared from Matt's sight. Matt hadn't registered anything that happened yet. That blonde could really do things that normal people don't usually do.

Matt stood up, still scratching his swelled neck. He decided to follow the blonde even though it will probably be suicide.

He ran outside and headed in the common room, knowing that those people will be 100% be there.

Before he could enter, he bumped into a stone hard back making him stumble backwards.

"Ah shit! Mels don't stop in front of someone like that!" He was surprised that the blonde didn't say a come back. He just stood there, his black leather covered back facing Matt, blocking the view. He then peeked from Mello's shoulders wanting to know what the fuck is going on with Earth now.

_'Hell everything is happening too fast.'_

And then he saw what was going on. Understood what made Mello stop. And just fucking smirked.

"We've got nice timing, didn't we, Mels?"

**Near's POV**

"N-Near" The feminine voice stuttered. Near lifted his head knowing who it was right away.

Linda.

"Hello, Linda. May I ask what you need from me?" He was quite sounding impatient now. His rival might come anytime. And Linda is a great hindrance in his plans. He stopped twirling his white hair focusing his full attention of Linda. He noted that she was blushing and she is hiding something behind her back. Her pigtails were curled and she is wearing a floral printed dress. She looked annoying, but Near can't get to hate her for she is the only one he could at least call acquaintance. He never had friends after all. And who would ever dare talk to an emotionless and introverted like me? I always just give out negative vibes making everybody stay away from me. So I was happy that this girl had the courage to talk and approach me. And also, thanks to her, my life span lasted longer. She had always stopped Mello if he had crossed the border line. There was also a time where my neck was almost snapped by the blonde but good thing Matt and Linda was there to at least control the beast seeping out of him.

Guess there's no choice but to get over this, I think?

She then took 5 steps toward me and reached out a heart shaped velvet box.

I don't think it contains what I'm thinking right now.

"T-This is f-for Near…" She shut her eyes and her cheeks more flushed. Near assumed it is from embarrassment.

The albino genius took the box and opened it. As he thought, it was homemade truffles.

What exactly is happening here?

"I appreciate it, thank you." Near never really ate sweet things so he decided to just set it beside him. 'I would just give to Mello later' He didn't want to tell Linda he didn't want it so just jumped into that conclusion. He then resumed in twirling his hair and before he could put the last die, he was stopped again by that high-toned voice.

"U-Um….I gathered my courage to give you chocolate just recently. I-I really didn't know how to approach you. So….yeah….and..Um!"

The last high pitched syllable made Near look at her again, his obsidian eyes still disinterested.

"I-I…"

"Please hurry up an-"

"I like you!"

The statement echoed in the whole common room. Near's eyes widen as it ringed over and over again in his ears. But he was not surprised at all. He already knew that there is a 95% chance that Linda likes him. The other 5% is for the chance of not liking him because of his insecurities. He didn't move an inch from his position, but his neck was stiff that he couldn't take it off of her. He was thinking for a nicer way of rejecting her, 100% sure that she would cry and cause a ruckus if he said: _'Sorry, but it is just not possible for me to like you more than a friend, and we aren't compatible at all.'_

Near averted his eyes from her figure, trying hard to think for a way to make this less complicated. He sighed at the thought of as high IQ as him not thinking of anything as a response to her sudden confession. He returned his gaze at her direction and noticed a certain blonde that he didn't know was even there. Hid golden strands crossed his face and puffs of air exited in his mouth. A redhead person then followed right after him and stared at us with amused eyes. Mello's face had an unreadable expression on it. At first, he looked disinterested, and then his brows started to frown like something snapped in him. His hands then started forming into a rock hard fist, clear blue eyes reflecting dancing fire in them.

At that moment, Near knew how it felt to be_ frightened._

His eyes didn't leave the fury blonde and the surprised chain smoker. He was frozen in place, his brain commanding his legs to move, but wouldn't. Mello's glare sent cold shivers from his head to his spine. The warm blood running through his veins ran cold. Linda then took this as an initiative to look behind her, making her gasp in pure fear. Her slender hands shook and she was frozen in place just like Near.

It was the first time they've seen an expression with so much hatred and anger present in the second genius' face.

It was not the same face he uses when beating Near.

"We've got nice timing, didn't we, Mels?' The redhead broke the tension. The three both knew that he had no idea what is going on.

Near seemed to read what was going on his rival's mind. For all the time they spent with the frequent beatings Mello gave, he could almost read every action the blonde does. He could predict what the blonde most likely will do after.

And based on his expression right now, it seems like Mello is planning a massacre in his mind right now.

Mello stomped forward them, his boots making heavy sounds that made Near flinch and Linda step a meter backward. Near definitely didn't want this to turn out this way. If only Linda hadn't confessed to him today of all days. The fury Mello was just now inches apart from them and Near felt sad of having a somewhat painful death. He shut his eyes involuntarily waiting for the pain that Mello is planning to exert him with no apparent reason.

The rubbing of leather stopped just inches away. The frightened obsidian eyes opened slowly from its lids to see what was happening now.

Linda still stood there with a dark and frightened expression on her face, realizing that she is Mello's target. She clasped her hands and waited for the pain just like what Near did earlier.

Fortunately, all Mello did was shove her to the other side of the room.

"Get out. We have a way more important business here. And sorry, He can't be yours. He's already _mine._"

Linda froze for a moment after hearing Mello's words and ran like a scared puppy out of the room, not even stopping to look at Near. Even without looking back, Near was 100% sure that tears stained her face. Near then felt a sudden guilt but brushed it away for he know that there is a certain temperamental blonde who needs more attention now.

"Why did you do that Mello?" His voice monotone and flat like a robot.

"Shoved her out of the room?" Mello said matter-of-factly.

"Why did you say I'm _yours_, Mello?"

The chocoholic was silent for a moment, his gaze not leaving Near's. The albino felt a flow of relief flow through his body as the sudden change of face the blonde made. He even thought that maybe the hell he went through just a few minutes before was just his imagination.

"Why, _aren't you_?"

When the albino detective heard this, a smirk resurfaced on the albino's face.

Everything is not ruined just yet.

Everything is still according to plan.

"What the hell are you smirking for you little shit?"

"Nothing. I didn't have the knowledge of belonging to Mello."

He saw the attractive blonde's brow twitch. He didn't know if he had said something to annoy the blonde further.

The blonde then placed his hands on his pocket and threw the piece of paper he got from Near.

"What the fuck was this for you little creep? " He then unwrapped another chocolate bar and bit it with a loud crack.

Near's smirk grew wider, making the blonde freak the hell out the more. He stood up and faltered towards the blonde. The albino stood straight to close the gap between their faces, making them 2 inches apart.

Near thought that Mello would pull away, but he didn't. He just stayed still waiting for Near's next move. Why? Why won't you pull away Mello? I thought you hated me?

Near wrapped his slender hands on Mello's exposed nape and brought his face closer, their breaths heavier in every second. A blush was now present on Mello's tanned cheeks, making Near smile.

He put a feather like kiss on the blonde's surprisingly soft lips. Though it was a quick one, the temperature between them rose for about 5 degrees. Ocean blue eyes now connected to pitch black eyes, making their steady heart race in a chasing speed.

He then moved towards his rivals ears that made both geniuses blush.

"I'm just claiming my prize."

Near then smiled triumphantly as the expected victory occurred.

Everything went to plan.

He then felt strong hands grab his thin waist, supporting all his weight. He felt a sudden hot air pass through his right ear making him stagger a little. Mello's soft golden locks fell partly on the albino's face as he leaned closer to the exposed sensitive skin.

"_I hate you_ Near."

Near chuckled. Mello really never fails to surprise him.

"_I hate you too_, Mello" He didn't really mean it. But he felt like it was the right thing to do; that there is a different meaning behind each word. But still not enough for Near to be satisfied.

But for now, they justfell silent for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other's body. And while they were having the moment of their life, a certain redhead that was totally forgotten by both men just stood there while smirking, taking pictures.

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm done with the whole chapter 3! I didn't expect this to be so long! Ah….I hope you guys loved it though…I wrote chapter 2 to chapter 3 straight without resting! Ah….but it was worth it though :3 wait for more sweet moments of Mello and Near! And yes….there will be more chapters :3 I also hope you guys like the ending…. Hihihi silly Matt. Mello will definitely kill him in the **


	5. Extra: What He sees From the Outside

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note….unfortunately.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here! But it seems more like an extra:/ anyway….this story is set on Mello's POV and Matt's POV. Anyway this is a continuation of the last sentence in the previous chapter so expect a lot of cursing and funny moments :3**

**Title: What the Man sees from the outside.**

"Matt!" The blonde was still chasing him down the hall way. The children as usual just stared with pure disinterest, thinking it was always normal for Matt being chased like a rat by an angered psychopath Mello.

"Out of the way!" Matt shouted on to the top of his lungs whenever a stupid child just comes out of nowhere and blocks his path. Shoving people out of his way like there were just mere flies irritating his face. On the other hand, Mello was smirking. Though he was angry to death, he seeing Matt run like his life depended on it.

Well, it is true. If he stopped even in just a second, he would be no doubt a dead meat.

This is rather a matter of life and death.

Matt was hyperventilating as he ran further, grasping his phone that he hid in his pocket with his right hand.

_'Oh no, Mello. There is no way I'm giving up these pictures.'_ His grasp tightened as he could here heavy footsteps chase after him.

When he dared to look back, he definitely regretted it.

The beastly Mello wore would scar him for life.

"Shit!" His legs started to weaken and he stumbled over on the slippery floor. His butt head first on the ground making him screech in pain. He actually felt his spine compress. Damn this thing.

His treasured phone rolled under the ground heading to the cafeteria.

The two best friends then looked at each other, communicating in their minds.

"I'll have that phone!"

"I'll get that phone first! I'm nearer!"

Matt then hastily stood up as both men rushed through the cafeteria, looking for the little gadget that costs Matt's life.

They looked from left to right, and then underneath. They then realized that there were hundreds of tables in the cafeteria, making it harder to find. Matt then dove under the tables looking for the phone and Mello was obviously doing the same thing. The crews surrounding the cafeteria turned to them with what-the-hell? faces . They knew that if it is Matt and Mello, it is simply normal, but them walking in fours all around the cafeteria? Had they've completely gone mad?

The tables in the cafeteria were all disheveled and out of place and curses echoed in the room. The crews, including the chef, just stared blankly at them. One of the crews then stomped away when he saw a red phone under the cabinets where utensils and plates where placed, he then picked it up assuming that this was the thing they were looking for.

"Is this the one you guys are looking for?" His husky voice echoed in the brightly lit cafeteria and both men shot up and the redhead unfortunately hit is head on the hard wood underneath the table, not realizing that he was still below the lengthy table.

They then raced towards the man making the man stumble over. The phone then flew over the cafeteria landing on the scrambled eggs that the chef just put his effort in to cook.

"The Hell?! Is this some comedy cartoon or something?" The attractive blonde exclaimed loudly, pissed off with the phone going over the cabinets.

Matt then raced on to the table where the meals for dinner was silently resting and dug his hand accidentally on to the bacon, and when he knew it wasn't there, he pushed the silver platter out of the table spilling all of its contains. Mello then soon after joined him messing with the food and curses from the crews resounded. They didn't know where that thing landed and decided to dig out everything. Bacon, pancakes scattered on the ground. Their hands then found the scrambled eggs and also started throwing it in different directions. One even landed on the chef's place. Matt then cared less as he grabbed something hard. He reached for it and briskly walked out of the room.

Mello chased after him quicker than his normal quick pace while spatting a chain of curses.

The crews and the chef were left dumbfounded by the two troublemakers.

The chubby chef pouted and walked out of the room, in his look for Roger.

Matt's hands were rather slimy and he could feel the gadget sliding out of his grasp. He was now running on the same hall way as before and turned left to the west wing. He got into one of the rooms, not even a bit ascertain that it was his and Mello's room.

His biggest mistake. Ever.

He tried to lock the door but Mello rampaged in with great strength that made the door open so wide it bounced back. Matt then went on to his bed and grabbed a gun from his hiding place and pointed it on Mello, the phone still on his right hand.

"Stay right there…"

'Hell. He couldn't believe he would sacrifice a big deal of energy and sweat for mere pictures of him and Near hugging.

"What the- Where on earth did you get that gun?"

"Network, man. Network. Well, anyway, that is out of the topic. Stay where you are and let me look at my master pieces peacefully."

"Fuck off Matt!"

"No. You do, Mels."

"Give me that phone right this instant." Mello's voice was now calmer but darker. He wore the same look he did in the common room when he spotted Linda live confessing to Near.

"Mels, what's the big deal? It is only m-"

"Exactly! It is because it's you! And damn why the hell would you want to keep something private exclusively for Near and I only?!" The blonde slammed his hands on their study desk, his anger making the room darker.

"Your words are startling, Mello. I didn't know that something like this could be so private and important between you two." He brought up the phone and waved it. Mello snorted in pure annoyance.

"Yes, it is. It should only be our secret. And then there you were, taking fucking pictures."

Matt then burst out in laughter making Mello twitch. "No, Mels. You were the one who forgot I was there. You should've done it where my curious eyes wouldn't see."

"I will" Mello muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"DELETE THE PICTURES NOW!"

"It is not like I will brag it around."

"DELETE IT!" Mello shouted louder, making the ceiling shake slightly.

Matt then brought both hands in surrender and gave the phone to Mello, his signature devilish smirk still present on his face. The blue eyed genius took it in an instant and started deleting the pictures. He then remembered what happened when he saw the pictures, Near hugging him and placed a feather like kiss on his lips. He blushed a little at the thought which the gamer noticed.

The gamer just took his DS under his pillow and resumed his abandoned game, furiously pressing on to the buttons. Mello then successfully deleted all evidences of him and Near kissing and threw the phone on the redhead, which the redhead just ignored.

"I need chocolate." His energy was drained forcefully out of his body by his best friend and needed chocolate to revive him. His legs went limp and he fell on to his black sheeted bed. His golden locks rested messily on his forehead and dripped on his leather vest. He grabbed the bar of chocolate that he luckily found just beside him and devoured it. He spent his time staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the emotions he felt when Near did that. His hear had beaten for 2 miles per millisecond. He also felt his temperature increase for about 5 degrees Celsius. He told his mind it was hatred, but his heard is saying a different thing. He knew it was an emotion he never felt before.

An emotion neither him or Near was familiar with.

"Mels, how about Near?"

The sapphire eyed blonde was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard his best friend say it in monotone.

"What about him?"

"You just ran out of the common room cursing leaving him with no idea what was happening."

"Nah. He'll get over it."

"Valentine's day is almost over, Mels, wouldn't you want to spend time with your girlfriend?"

Mello threw something hard on Matt, making the smoker gasp in pain. He then realized that the alarm clock was thrown on him.

"Why not a pillow?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

They were silent for a moment and then Matt remembered his previous question.

"Well?"

"I don't know if I could face him now."

"What are you having tantrums for?"

"It is not tantrums, Matt. I'm having mixed emotions."

"Like hatred, anger, and…"

"And?" The redhead sounded persistent in knowing the answer. There is a word in his mind that he was waiting for his pal to say, but didn't.

"_Love_?" Matt said rather loudly for the blonde to hear.

"Shut up! Argh…..I don't know anymore.." The blonde covered his eyes with his arm. The gamer then stopped playing and looked at his friend with concern. It's new to him to see his best friend like this. Has he realized the feelings that were kept hidden in the depths in his heart for seven years?

Matt put the stick of cigarette on the ashtray and focused on his beloved best friend. He may be like a stupid psychopath, but no one knows that he knew better than Mello.

Did they know that he was L's _first_ chosen? That he _surpassed _their scores in _secret_?

Matt frowned at the memory. L asked him to succeed him instead of Near or Mello in the coming future, but Matt refused. He never wanted the title. He just wanted to have a normal life. Even though he knew that both Near and Mello has their own flaws of being L.

Near can't understand a person's feelings which is significant in holding a case because you could at least estimate what both parties are thinking or feel, that could lead you to a more accurate decision.

Mello, on the other hand, is impulsive and chaotic good. He acts first before thinking, making everything unbalanced.

But Matt knew better.

He observed the two geniuses for seven years. He could read every action, could predict every reply.

He knew that Mello already fell for Near even before all this, and that he is too prideful to accept it. That the hatred he thought he felt, was burning admiration towards someone he wished he could be.

He also knew that Near was no robot, that he felt fear, jealousy and love.

The blonde was now asleep, making little noises. The blonde didn't even get to finish his favorite chocolate bar. Matt approached the blonde and took the chocolate and then ate it. He never really despised chocolate, in truth, he loved it. He just felt like hiding it. He then turned on his precious lap top and checked his email.

"Got it…."

He opened the newly sent message, exposing 3 copies of Near and Mello hugging each other that he sent from the other phone in secret. He smirked at the image, he never thought that they would look so compatible. It was a momentum. He had an album saved in his computer that had a bunch of pictures he took in secret from Near and Mello. He remembered that he even had both of the men's sleeping faces. He laughed at the memory, but still careful enough not to wake the temperamental blonde if he didn't want to die early. His legs and arms crossed as he leant on to his chair, still smirking.

What a privilege it is to see everything from the outside.

**Author's Note: yepee! Extra is done! Now on to the real thing~~~hope you like what I did there though :3**


	6. When it all Began, And A New Beginning

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note nor its cute characters.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here! so yup expect more funny moments and hope that this story will last for maybe about...6 to 7 chapters? anyway this one is set one Mels's POV so enjoy :3 ( rated M for language. I warned you. )**

**Title: When it began, and the beginning of where everything is heading**

The Spring sunlight was reflected through the windows, matching his silky golden locks. His body still limply lying on his bed and his mind wandering elsewhere. A single bar of chocolate held by his right hand, half finished. His said best friend still soundly asleep at the other side of the room with his treasured sepia goggles still on. His mind then started to wonder if his pal had known his true feelings toward a certain albino, making him annoyed.

"Shit. I just can't get him out of my mind..."

His albino rival still occupied his mind, making all of the memories come flooding back.

"I _don't_ think I love him..."

He brought his left hand up his forhead, massaging it. Hoping that his insomia would fade. But it didn't.

Damn. He woke up in the middle of the night, looking for chocolate. For damn's sake. He only slept for a matter of five hours, so not enough to gain his lost energy back. He even skipped dinner. Well, it is not like he needed to eat. The dinner meals were spoiled by him and Matt anyway. That albino did a great deal of trouble for them, which they knew isn't the end yet. He was sure that Roger will call him and that redhead in his office in attempt to fix the bad behavior eventually. Tsk. Idiot. Does he think they would give in?

His mind removed his consciousness with the thoughts of Near for a while, making him drift in to sleep...

"_Yo Mels! There's a new kid here!" The gamer found his temperamental best friend, Mello, sleeping underneathe a tree a few yards away from Whammy's._

_"Nn...yea." The blonde flipped, his back now facing the redhead. _

_"Come on! Let's go greet him!" The gamer shook the blonde vigorously, making him curse._

_"You go greet him!"_

_"Why?! Come with me!"_

_"Don't you see I'm sleeping you idiot?" The blonde faced the gamer with annoyance and a bit of exhaustion in his face, making the redhead frown slightly._

_"You wouldn't pass a chance of telling him who's the _king_, Mello." The auburn haired child smirked at his statement, knowing he had hit the bulls eye. Mello is the king of this house and no one had dared to defy his overly demanding commands so far. The kids will just nod aimlessly at him without even a whimper of complaint. Heh. Matt's one of them. Good thing he was in a more merciful position than them. He is the dog after all, not the lice. _

_The blonde then froze, looking at Matt with an approving grimace. The blonde then smiled wildly, realizing the redhead did make a point. He hastily stood up, making his soft golden locks swift through the air. His black long sleeved shirt hung loosely on him, making his thin built more evident._

_"Right! Let's show him who's the boss!" The blue eyed boy grabbed his loyal right hand man and stomped towards the entrance door of the orphanage, expertly shoving the hopeless kids blocking his path. The redhead felt like slapping the chocoholic's hand away from his nicely weaved striped shirt, sure that it will be altered with the blonde's tight grip, which can result to more begging of Roger to buy him a fitter shirt. His thoughts halted in to a stop when he bumped in to his so-called master's back when he stopped without even giving a damn of saying a warning. _

_"Is that _it_?" The redhead frowned with his pal refering to him as 'it'. He followed the blonde's gaze and sensed his jaw drop with the sight. _

_"He's white." The statement sounded more of like a question for the gamer. The redhead totally felt for the temperamental blonde. They said he's white. But they didn't state that he was this _white_. _

_"He's a fucking _albino._" The gamer jerked when the blonde uttered the curse. Where the hell did he learn that? Google?_

_"Uh..Yea." The redhead had only managed to pronounce the two syllables. Not like he could make an argument about it, it was undeniably true. _

_"He is fucking playing with _toys_." The blonde then twitched. The redhead just stared at him confused, wondering if Mello could be utterly stupid for someone of his intelligence sometimes._

_"Mels, even without asking, you could already tell what his age is. He's just four. Of course he finds toys amusing."_

_"I appreciated the existence of internet network more than toys when I was that age."_

_"You were never _normal_ to begin with."_

_Matt received a glare from the blonde, his ocean blue eyes obviously telling him to shut up. His eyes then left the redhead's almost pale face and concentered his attention on the albino. He was twirling a lock of his pristine white hair with his left hand, and the other held a plastic plane, swifting it through the empty space beside him. His face round, showing child like features. His dark obsidian pupils following every movement of the toy making him look more like an infant._

_"So...how about go in and do what your're supposed to do?" The redhead used a higher pitched tone in saying the word 'what' while his hand pointing at the little boy in their sight, showing he really wanted to get over this. The genius locomoted towards the child albino, his dark eyes still focused on his plane. The blonde then stopped a few inches away from him waiting for him to look up, but didn't receive the expected acknowledgement. His brow glowered slightly after a few more seconds because of his growing agitation. He then knelt down beside the albino to look at him in an eye level, his sunlight colored strands falling at the sides of his cheek. _

_"Yo."_

_The younger child then stopped moving his plane, turning his eyes on the blonde coldly. He looked paler now. His face looked like there's no blood transporting underneath the smooth skin. _

_"Hello." His voice very soft that the the blue eyed blonde had to lean an inch closer to his face._

_"Hi. I'm Mello, fluffy." The innocent looking child reached for the out stretched hand pounting towards him, shaking it slightly with his fragile structured hand._

_"My name is Near, not fluffy."_

_"I know. But it fits you."_

_"He _likes_ you."_

_"Shut the hell up, Matt." The blonde growled at the grinning redhead, making Near wonder if it was a good idea of having these people as company. He saw the gamer mouth something like 'I'm Matt.' The albino then brought his right hand up and started twirling his pearl white hair, again. It had never failed to put him into a better state of mind whenever he does this, and thus has become an awful habit. He just hoped that the assumed impulsive blonde with him right now won't bother questioning him this._

_"Why are you twirling your hair?" _

_"It is some sort of a habit, Mello."_

_"Trauma?"_

_"No."_

_"We're not here to chit-chat with him, Mels. "_

_"Right."The older boy stood upright, his palm resting on his waist, looking somewhat domineering. His blue eyes now looking fiercer and seemed to follow every single move the albino had made._

_"I'm Mello, the smartest kid around here. Just wanted ya' to know your place well, Near. "_

_The blonde smirked, expecting a different reaction come out. But nothing. He just sat there, his right knee still tucked in under his baggy and unstained shirt. His hand continued twirling a lock of his hair, looking like he was thinking for a safe response. The older genius flinched when he saw the albino lift his head, directly looking at him with his obsidian eyes that had a flicker of emotion in them. His rosy lips curled up into an angelic smile, making both men jump. They haven't expected such an accepting expression. Not at all._

_"Then, I'm in your hands. Please take care of me." He tilted his head a little revealing the pure nape of his neck, making the blonde avert his eyes away with a pinkish color dyed on his cheeks. He looked downright sexy, but as innocent as a little lamb at the same time. _

_"Yeah...then, if you need anything, ju-just go get me or Matt." Mello strolled out of the common room, his loyal henchman following him. _

_'_why?'

_The word echoed repeatedly in his head. His growing agitation quickened his pace making the redhead behind him stumble in his tracks. He took a bar of chocolate that was hidden expertly in his pockets, careful not to smash his remedy. He took a cracking bite on it and realized that he was a feet away from the orphanage. He then paused, not giving a damn on what the gamer is thinking nor doing right this moment._

_His mind full of questions he never wished to be answered. Never wished to know. Near is just plain difficult. That seemly angelic smile presented on his face just a few moment ago was just so fraudulent. Mello deciphered every disguise they put up and his impressions never failed. But Near had proved him wrong. Those obsidian eyes that struck him deep in his bones concealed the deepest and darkest secrets. His smile holding wicked schemes, making him just simply twisted. Darkness with a mixture of innocence dragged him in his hollow insides. Body ejecting any felt emotions, leaving Mello the only one trapped. _

_Light breeze brushed through scarless cheeks making sunlight colored strands flow brought the metal cross that always rested near his heart, placing the gentlest kiss on its tip, the coldness transferring in his warm bottom lip. He shut his eyes tightly like he was waiting for his impenetrable prayers to come true._

_"I hate him..."The emotional blonde muttered unconsciously . The dispersed redhead stared at him with blank green eyes, certified on what Mello was thinking. The redhead turned back on his heel and made his way back to Whammy's entrance, consciously following secret rules he kept for himself, staying out of the border line. _

_For the first time, Mello thought that he wanted to be the free wind. Or rather, like Near. Both seeing perfectly in different ways of people, like they are just mere figurines that are easily in the depths of his heart, feeling _nothing_. Being just candidly invisible. _

_Just like Near, corruption isolating his minute heart, making him suffocated. And until he is affected no more. He having a higher chance in surviving in this cruelly built world. If he could also just banish the memories and the trauma and live that it was never there. But it is a part of him. The sorrowful reminiscence left him this unexplainable and tangible commodity that made him who he is now; made him to fit in this institution._

_He laughed hysterically, making the other orphans turn to his direction. _

_'_I'm not alone...'

_They,including Roger, asserted he is just some perplexed and broken 7 year old foundling that happened to be a genius. Darkness conquered the wavering heart of a child's. But guess what, he is not alone. _

_The blonde hunched on his knees, still laughing slightly. How come that mechanical being can make him emotionally break down?_

_Pureness is darkness, darkness is pureness. Both can break an individual, and at the same time, can build an individual. _

_One can't be a human being without _both.

_Near is a _perfect_ human being._

_And Mello is not._

_Near is _darker_ than Mello._

_And that makes Mello _purer_ than Near._

_Very fucking intricate. _

Mello divulged his fearless sapphire eyes, sweat trickling from his scalp down to the golden strands that rested on his shoulder. The heat exceptionally hot, making the leather surrounding his body stick on to the moist skin.

"So damn hot..."

The fragment of the reminiscence that he never knew existed declared repeatedly in his head the knowledge he received in that moment. That for a seven yer old child, it will probably break him psychologically and physically. The past taught him tons of things and facts that all had never wanted to acknowledge. The things that taught him the purity and the darkness of emotions; people who can feel and chose not to.

And the reason behind one's conscience.

Mello decided to dwell on it no more. He then turned on to the redhead that shifted lightly under the dark sheets, making noises Mello had a hard time to comprehend. He gazed on the clock that was placed on their deep blue colored walls, reading 8:30 a.m.

"Ugh...need to get some breakfast..."

He approached the chain smoker on the other side of the room, poking him on the shoulder slightly.

"Oy Matt! Wake the hell up I'm dying of hunger here!" The nicotine scented genius just continued muttering loud indescribable words; still lost in his trance . The blonde just stared as the assumed words started to get louder and make more sense.

"Ma- "

"Yes. I know..." The redhead hugged his bear pillow tighter between his legs and saliva drooling out of his mouth. Mello, confused and irritated, looked at his best friend with abhorrence. Wondering how did he get so close with such an immature person.

"What the-"

"I know you _love_ me, Mello. But I just don-"

"Wake the fuck up!"

He fisted the sleeping genius on the spine real hard, making the redhead yelp in pain and curl up on his knees. His wrecked chlorophyl eyes stared back offendedly at the blushing blonde, his mouth wide open in shock.

"What was that for?! Don't go attacking an innocent, sleeping person when you're fucking frustrated!"

"Don't moan your best friend's name in sleep!"

"Oh, I got discovered."

"Don't say it like it's normal!" The blonde smacked the redhead with solid hands with over bearing strength, his head digging on to the sheets.

"Are you going to murder me?!"

"I'm hungry. Lets go get some breakfast. I think I'm craving for scrambled eg-"

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Matt grabbed his striped shirt and hostilely following the petite blonde out of their room . He slid his long sleeved shirt on his bare torso and increased his pace, hooking the blonde's exposed neck and bringing him down. Curses echoed in the hall way and groggy children walking pass by them; just the same routine every day: Matt trying to his best to make the blonde bald for life, and Mello, well Mello is probably trying to destroy all 206 bones that stabled Matt's body.

Matt escaped Mello's grasp and they headed to the cafeteria still blabbing nonsense insults towards each other. Both teenagers opened the front door resulting for everyone's loud chatter. Frightened and annoyed faces turned to them, especially the chef 's. the blonde grabbed a silver tray violently making a loud clatter. His mind still occupied by the young Near that reflected in his mind but still expertly not letting anyone - even Matt, notice.

He held an unexpected answer in his thoughts. His unreasonable infatuation starting to make sense that only him had understood.

On _why_ it happened and _when_ it all began...

Love is plain illogical that no one understood.

Maybe in the near future, some genius would explain the essence of love and destiny. Maybe someone could prove it through scientific methods.

Maybe someone could tell him how it can start, and how to get rid of it.

And how to choose who to love.

On how can true love be found between _black and white. _

Because fate is just simply incomprehensible.

His mind sunk deeper in forbidden thoughts. Matt starting to freak out like his best friend froze in the middle of a busy road just like that. Cranky orphans glanced at him weirdly, careful enough not to get the the blonde start flaming...

People also doesn't seem to notice the fluffy little genius padding along the hallway carrying a notebook, with the fifth genius, S, ensuing him with her wavy, long , ebony hair flipping from side to side on behind her shoulders, heading to Roger's office.

**Author's Note: haha..sorry this chapter kind of explains Mello's illogical and twisted love towards the so called not admirable albino ( so not true) wait for Near in the next chapter and S, a beautiful Indian genius help genius number 1 find his way through Mission 2. And Roger, Well...He...will get burned with Near's love questions. **

**Wait did you find this chapter kinda sucky? But please still review! Huh? HUH?**


	7. Mission 2: Say The Three Little Words!

**Reminder: I do not own Death Note nor its fluffy characters. T T**

**Author's Note: hi high~ chapter 5 is here! Tnx for waiting! ( it is pretty short and sucky though :( )**

A lock of white hair wrapped Near's slender forefinger, twirling it repeatedly with no hesitation. His face emotionless and stoic as usual that nobody seemed to notice the difference. His oval dark eyes twitched as the memory that caused his agitation came back.

'_Mello...'_ He sighed heavily. Unfamiliar emotions swirling inside him like butterflies in his stomach. He also felt exploding like the blonde usually does because of the flicker of anger in his fragile heart.

And this was totally unheard for.

The reason?

Reason 1:

The blonde just broke free from his arms and went storming after Matt in the hallway like a paranoid, leaving the albino blankly staring in shock, like he doesn't know what on Heaven's Earth is happening. He also remembered that he saw Matt taking pictures with his phone while smirking using the corner of his eye but ignored it.

He trusted Matt not showing the pictures anyway. I mean, what for?

And also, he didn't want to end this just yet.

Too bad Mello knew.

Reason 2:

He is not satisfied with the kiss. His heart begging to have more of him and his instincts telling him what to do. His mind left alone to stand and maintain his composure. He's lucky he got to hold himself back...

But he didn't know that the loss will haunt him for it seems eternity.

His heart beats a pace that he knew normal people won't have whenever he thinks of his rival. The coldness of his body craved for the passion the blonde exerted on him. The blonde has now become the center of his universe; his only _sun._

something he was unable to control.

And that what made him more frustrated.

He knew he couldn't go back in time and resume everything. If only he hadn't started this little trap game that will leave him to crave for more. As if he could go look for the blonde and just say: '_please kiss me'_ like a desperate sexually frustrated teenager.

That is just so not him.

He needed to find away to get out of this illusional infatuation of his impulsive rival. His intelligence for common sense didn't want to cooperate can't go back to time and go act like the normal I-hate-you relationship with Mello.

So, even sounding extremely insane for a personage like him, he needed to continue what he started.

The sheepish genius stood silently and examined the room, looking for a possible _source_. Or maybe, a _colleague_ in looking for the _source. _His socked feet slowly padded in the room and out of the albino's face turned from left to right examining every possible child, everyone just staring at him with their usual indifferent eyes that hadn't bothered him at all.

As he wandered, a hard bump resulted his thin frame stumble backwards on to the floor. He assumed that maybe it is one of them again that decided to resume the bullying so early in the morning until a feminine voice squealed apologetically and began saying 'sorry' countless times.

"I'm sorry! Oh I'm very sorry! I didn't really mean to-"

"One sorry in enough. I forgive you. " he faced the woman and realized that he has seen her somewhere. Her evident Indian features glowed along with her unique blue eyes that Near thought is quite rare. Long silky black hair tied down behind her. If not because of any complications in his sexual orientation, he would find her _attractive_.

"Ah...you're Near right!" Didn't sound like a question at all.

"Pristine hair, pale skin and baggy plain white pajamas-"

"Yes, I'am touched you get my peculiarities and no need to assure it to me."

"Ah...well, um..."Near then was about to stomp away and return to mission when a hand stopped him.

"I-I'm S! S for Savi! I'm the fifth!" Her cheeks glowing red and her hand stretched out in a friendly way.

"The fifth? You mean _fifth_ in Whammy's?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh..do you know how much I adore you ! I mean...I don't know I'm so flustered to meet the number 1 and you know, I really didn't have time to see you or anything...I also..."

Savi continued babbling things about the young genius being the best detective and other things about herself that Near cared less to sink in. He swore that if Mello is standing behind him right now, it is either of them will be beaten in a hell of a bloody pulp.

He became impatient in every second. He needed to go before his time runs out. His face starting to show a little of impatience and agitation that the albino rarely did.

"Oh yeah! If you want to know more about people because I assume that you are not good at socializing and understanding human emotions, you could always go to me! I'm an expert in psychology too!"

An instant solution popped in Near's brain, his brain cells seemed to be active now.

"Wait, you...understand people best right?"

"That's what I said! You aren't lis-" the cold mechanical genius shushed her boisterous mouth before she could finish her statement.

"Then, you would more or less know how another person can manipulate another person of blurting something personal?"

"That's easy! I mean, there are just a few tricks here and ther- wait. What exactly are you trying to-"

"Then could you help me?" The younger genius bit his tongue accidentally with the unfamiliarized words that came out of his mouth. He grabbed another lock of his fluffy white hair with his right hand and spin it around around his fingers while his eyes averted of embarrassment.

"Huh? Of course! What am I of help for you?" Her whole being shimmered well enough to make the younger genius have another reason of looking away. The black pupils as sensitive as his thin layered skin. The albino had a second thought of actually asking loud-mouthed person's help with these things. But his extraordinary brain then again calculated that she is perhaps trustworthy based on some facts and perception he gathered in the little amount of time he observed her. He also have considered consequences and possible back ups if necessary. He also can't avoid her to be uncivilizedly laughing if she knew about his not-in-a-million-years goal though. Like, heavenly pancakes that is just plain insane.

Still, he blurted the following words without thinking further of the outcome.

"_Help me make Mello confess he loves me._"

**Author's Note: Muahahahahahaha! There goes chapter 5! Haha...just wait for it...this is gonna be incredibly fun with them messing around with the other whammy people,interrogating them about love like drunk detectives. hahaha...Mello and Matt. Really. Wait for Near's exasperate game prepared for both of you...with the help of S and another ****_person _****of course. Hihhihihi wait for the next chapter!~~~~**

**( creepy much?! Reviews maybe? )**


End file.
